Omomo
Omomo (stage name Momo, lit. Peach, real name Yoko Okuma) is a former geisha and ba-resuku dancer. She was born to unknown parents in 2383CE in Ousho City. Abandoned as an infant on the stairs of a geisha academy, she grew up under the matronage and tutelage of the city's finest dancers. She left the geisha world to pursue a career in the ba-resuku (burlesque or cabaret) entertainment industry at the age of 19, quickly becoming one of the city's most well known "stage girls". She performs at The Great Escape, a host and hostess club that also features burlesque, cabaret and erotic dancing as entertainment. There, she alternates between being kyabajo (a girl paid to flirt and keep men company) and a stage dancer. Early Life Yoko was an orphan, abandoned by her parents on the stairs of the Sakamoto Yoroido Geisha School. From the earliest time she can remember, she had been under the protection and tutelage of the teachers and her onee-san. She was one of the best early on, becoming a mako and eventually a full geisha girl by 16. She worked as a geisha at various venues until 19, when she decided she wanted something more trendy and energetic to do with her life. She has since worked at The Great Escape, becoming one of the best known (and arguably most skilled) dancing girls. Personal Life Outside of work, Yoko spends significant amounts of time between the gym (she credits her figure to regular yoga practice) and dohan, arranged dates with some of her club customers. She is known to cater regularly to two men (one of which is a corporate middle manager, the other engaging her as a "colorful girl") and a woman who works at one of the research companies. In 2408 it was revealed by an interview in Sore ga Jinsei! Magazine that she is a Lho user. Appearance and Behavior Yoko is a pretty, petite girl. Standing only 5'2", she sports large eyes and very finely adjusted proportions. She is flirtatious, forward and very sexual, but is smart enough to know how to game restraint. Hobbies and Interests She is known in the dancing industry for her talent and skill, frequenting dancing schools to display her traditional and non-traditional dancing skills. During interviews, she has also expressed interest in bartending, saying that in her free time she memorizes drink recipes so that she may suggest them to customers and fellow employees. Beyond this, little is known. In her February 2410 TV interview for Naitoraifu, she stated: "I'm really not that interesting a girl. I dance, sometimes in little more than underwear. I make lonely men and women with extra cash feel loved over drinks, and sometimes get paid for sexual favors. Between work, gym, practice, study, mandatory dates they require me to keep up, private shows and visits to dancing schools, I really don't have all that much time to myself." She later revealed that she has taken a small interest in business operation. Goals and Desires In her recent March 2410 interview with Seitekina Iyashi Magazine, she expressed interest in one day opening her own Host and Hostess club, or perhaps her own dance school. Likes and Dislikes Yomo loves company, talking and crowds. She is very social, and enjoys her job greatly, even if parts of it can be a drag. She loves to dance, comfort others and show off her body. She dislikes very forward men; while she enjoys masculine attention, men who take things way too fast are a turn off for her. On the other hand, she likes women who take things quickly. Relationships with Others * Riki Bokofu,a Toyamoto yakuza who keeps her as his "colorful girl". * Aki Yoshiro, a customer. * Yumi Wamata, a customer. Category:Broken Ambition Category:Characters